


Blood

by Ankhet



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when my Connor and Murphy muses come a-calling with knives after someone’s challenged the depth of my gutter. -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Murphy dragged his tongue up the blade, licking off the blood from his brother, who was watching him with hooded eyes.

“God, Murph. Please!” Connor himself wasn’t sure what he was begging for, only that he wanted Murphy to do _something_. Connor got his wish.

Murphy leaned in and swiped his tongue across the thin cut his blade had made across Connor’s collarbone and was rewarded with a low moan from his twin. Connor strained against the rope that held his hands tied together behind his chair.

“Murphy! Enough!”

Murph smiled and reached around his brother to undo his bonds. Connor leapt from his chair to pounce on Murphy, knocking them both to the ground. His lips clamped onto Murphy’s neck.

_“Yes.”_


End file.
